


Mirrors | آینه ها

by vampire_sh17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Ed Gein - Freeform, Hurt Harry Styles, Killing, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV Louis Tomlinson, Sad, Sad Ending, Serial Killer
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_sh17/pseuds/vampire_sh17
Summary: آینه ها.چرا وقتی سرم رو بالا می گیرم و به شیشه های جیوه آلود نگاه می کنم، تو رو می بینم؟چند ساله نیستی اما تمام آینه ها تو رو به من نشون می دن.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 18





	1. I

هر سه ثانیه، یک قطره آب بارون از سقف چکه می کرد و توی سطل سفید رنگ روی زمین میافتاد. بارون باز هم شدت گرفته بود و صدای برخورد قطرات آب جلوی تمرکز کردن مرد رو می گرفت.

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و برای چند لحظه، از سر کلافگی، سرش رو روی ساعد دستش گذاشت.

باید کار امروز رو تموم می کرد و هر چه زودتر تحویل میداد اما هنوز دو تا آینه و یک شیشهی دیگه باقی مونده بود.

لویی دستکش کارش رو درآورد و سپس الماس شیشه بُر رو کنار میز گذاشت. نفس کشیدن در این خونه ی سی متری که همیشه گرد شیشه و گاهی اوقات چوب، تمام فضاش رو در بر گرفته سخت بود.

گردنش رو چند بار تکون داد و از روی صندلی مخصوص کار بلند شد تا برای چند دقیقه ای استراحت کنه. قدم های بلندی از بین قاب های بدون شیشه ی روی زمین برداشت، در یخچال قدیمی و زنگ زده اش رو باز کرد و پس از اینکه یه شیشه آبجو برداشت، خودش رو به تراس کوچک خونه رسوند.

یک تراس نیم متری که حتی یک نفر هم با بدبختی می تونه اونجا بایسته و راحت باشه، اما همین تراس کوچک تنها ویژگی مثبت خونه بود.

یک خونه کوچک تک خوابه که حموم و دستشوییش مشترکه و آشپزخونه اش، قسمتی از هاله. خیلی خوب نبود اما برای یک مردِ تنهای سی و هفت ساله که نه با کسی ارتباط داشت و نه کسی به دیدنش می اومد کافی بود.

یک سقف، یک تخت خواب و یک محل کار. لویی چیز دیگه ای نمی خواست.

در تراس رو باز کرد. موجی از هوای خنک به همراه قطرات ریز بارون، شلاق وار بر صورتش تازیانه زد. نفس کشیدن در این هوا احساس خوبی به لویی می داد اما نمی تونست لبخند بزنه.

آسمون رو به تاریکی می رفت. مرد حدس می زد که بیست دقیقه ای از غروب خورشید گذشته.

سرش رو به سمت پایین سوق داد و نگاهی گذرا به خیابون انداخت.

از بین سمساری ها و مغازه ها، فقط آقای گِین چراغ عتیقه فروشیش رو روشن کرده بود. به نظر می رسید مشتری نداره چون یه صندلی مسافرتی پارچه ای، جلوی در مغازه گذاشته بود و در حالی که روزنامه می خوند، با دسته ی فلزی عینکش بازی می کرد. 

لویی دهنه ی شیشه ای بطری رو به سمت لب هاش برد و پس از اینکه جرعه ای از آبجو نوشید، نگاهش رو به چند آدم کمی که در پیاده رو راه می رفتند دوخت.

خونه ی لویی در محله ی خلوت و بی دردسر شهر بود، کسی کاری به کار بقیه نداشت و همسایه ها خیلی درگیر زندگی بقیه ی آدم های محل نبودند. تنها مشکلی که داشت، قدیمی بودن ساختمون ها بود.

البته تا پیش از اسباب کشی لویی هیچ اطلاعی درباره ی این خیابون نداشت و فقط برای ارزون قیمت بودن خونه، با صاحب پیشین کنار اومدند و این خونه رو خریدند.

اون زمان، لویی در خونه کار نمی کرد. مغازه ی کناری عتیقه فروشی آقای گِین، که اتفاقا مال خودش هم بود رو اجاره کرده بود.

اما پس از اون اتفاق، دیگه کمک خرجی نداشت و زندگی فقط با پول می چرخید. مهم نبود آقای گِین چقدر از اجاره ی مغازه کم کنه. اون زمان، لویی نه روحیه ی کار کردن داشت و نه توانایی پرداخت اجاره ی مغازه...

مجبور شد تمام وسایلش رو به خونه ی کوچکی که داشتند انتقال بده. از اون موقع، خونه ی اون ها دیگه یک فضای گرم و صمیمی نبود. خونه ی لویی، تبدیل به یک جای خواب و محل کارش شده بود.

مرد آخرین قطره های نوشیدنی درون بطری رو فرو داد و دستش چپش رو روی میله های حفاظ تراس گذاشت، کمرش رو خم کرد و بطری آبجو رو کنار هفت تا بطری خالی دیگه ای که به کنج دیوار چسبیده بودند، قرار داد و از تراس خارج شد.

بی حوصله تر از اونی بود که باز هم سراغ کار کردن بره و آینه و دو تا شیشه ی باقی مونده رو برش بزنه.

دلش می خواست بخوابه. شاید هم دلش نمی خواست، اما تنها سرگرمی پیش روش خوابیدن بود.   
شاید اگر می خوابید بر حسب اتفاق به جای کابوس، رویا می دید و پس از ده سال، حتی اگر شده در خواب، لبخند می زد.


	2. II

پسرک روزنامه فروش طول جاده رو طی می کنه و جوری که انگار زندگیش به صداش بسته است، داد می زنه:  
«روزنامه! روزنامه!»

لویی با شنیدن صدای پسر، بی توجه به اینکه الماس شیشه بُر رو کجا می ذاره، از روی صندلی بلند می شه، سراسیمه کفش قدیمی و کهنه اش رو پاشنه به خواب می پوشه و در حالی که در ورودی خونه رو باز می کنه، از توی جیب اورکت آویزون شده از جالباسی مقداری پول خرد بر می داره و سپس از خونه خارج می شه.

پله ها رو دو تا یکی طی می کنه و در مقابل، پسرک در سمت دیگر خیابون راه می ره و بی وقفه فریاد «روزنامه! روزنامه!» سر می ده.

اسمش داناون بود و حدودا هشت ماهی می شد که روزنامه می فروشه. لویی تا به حال با پسرک مکالمه ای جز «هی بیا اینجا» و «ممنون» نداشت اما از آقای گین شنیده بود داناون دوازده سالشه. پدر نداره. مادرش در یک مسافرخونه ی قدیمی کار می کنه و برای در آوردن خرج زندگی، به کار های دیگه هم تن می ده.

لویی از سمت دیگر خیابون داناون رو صدا زد و دستش رو تکون داد:  
«هی پسر! بیا اینجا.»

داناون بند کیف دور گردنش رو با دست محکم نگه داشت و بدون اینکه توجهی به رفت و آمد مردم از خیابون بکنه، به سمت لویی اومد.   
«سلام آقای تاملینسون. روز بخیر.»

لویی هیچ حرفی نزد، فقط پول خردها رو به پسر داد و پیش از اینکه داناون دست به کیفش ببره، خودش یک روزنامه برداشت.

و زیر لب زمزمه کرد:«ممنون.»  
پسر سر تکون داد، در راستانی خیابون شروع به قدم زد کرد و داد زدن رو از سر گرفت.

«روزنامه! روزنامه!»

لویی بی توجه به اینکه زمین پیاده رو از بارون های شب گذشته نمناکه، همون جا روی جدول کنار خیابون نشست و بخش اتفاقات و حوادثِ روزنامه رو باز کرد.

چشم هاش چیزی جز واژه های ریز بخش حوادث رو نمی دید، گوش های چیزی جز زمزمه های ضعیف خودش در بین سر و صدای سرسام آور خیابون رو نمی شنید، دست هاش چیزی جز برگه های بازیافتی و ناهموار روزنامه رو لمس نمی کرد و با امید به جملاتی که هرگز قرار نبود ببینه، خط به خط روزنامه رو می خوند.

اما دریغ از یک نام آشنا...

برگه های روزنامه رو تا زد و وقتی سرش رو بالا گرفت آقای گین رو دید که بهش زل زده. مرد روی صندلی پارچه ای جلوی در عتیقه فروشی نشسته بود و با یک پیپ، تنباکو ارزون و بی کیفیت دود می کرد.

آقای گین سرش رو برای لویی تکون داد تا توجه مرد رو به خودش جلب کنه.

«چی شد؟ باز هم خبری نیست؟»

لویی بدون اینکه با آقای گین ارتباط چشمی برقرار کنه، ابروهاش رو بالا داد و گفت:«هیچی.»

گین پیپ رو از دهانش دور کرد و در حالی که دود رو از ریه هاش خارج می کرد پاسخ داد:

«هر روز دارم بهت می گم. مطمئنم این عزیزت که ده ساله غیب شده و رفته، تا الان ازدواج کرده و یه دو سه تا بچه ی هفت هشت ساله هم پس انداخته. انقدر پول حرومِ این همه روزنامه نکن.»

لویی سعی نکرد حرف آقای گین رو تایید و یا تکذیب کنه اما با این حال، ترجیح می داد هری دو تا بچه و یک همسر جدید داشته باشه اما اسمش در صفحه ی اتفاقات و حوادث روزنامه نوشته نباشه.

«ادوارد تو دیگه چرا می نالی وقتی نصف این روزنامه ها به خودت می رسه؟ امروز غروب بیا پنج کیلو بهت بدم. خونه ام داره توی روزنامه باطله غرق می شه.»

هر چقدر هم که لویی از روزنامه ها برای پاک کردن شیشه ها و پوشاندن آینه ها استفاده می کرد، باز هم کوهی از روزنامه باطله در گوشه ای از خونه اش دیده می شد.

آقای گین کمی خندید و پیش از اینکه لویی به سمت خونه اش را بیفته گفت:«آفتاب که غروب کرد میام یه سر بهت می زنم. یه چیزی هم واست میارم که خوراک خودته!»

لویی بیخیال پاسخ داد:«منتظرتم.»

لویی می تونست پول کمی از کیلویی فروختن اون همه روزنامه باطله در بیاره اما به دردسر پیدا کردن خریدار و سر و کله زدن با دکه های روزنامه فروشی نمی ارزید.

سپس دستش رو تکیه گاه بدنش کرد و از روی زمین بلند شد. روزنامه رو زیر بغلش گذاشت و با قدم های بلند به سمت خونه اش رفت تا کار امروز رو هر چه زودتر تموم کنه.

مرد پله ها رو یکی یکی بالا رفت پس از اینکه وارد خونه شد، در رو محکم با پشت پا بست.

آبجو نصفه ای که روی میز بود رو برداشت، باقی مونده ی نوشیدنی درون بطری رو یک نفس نوشید و بعد بطری رو یه جایی روی زمین انداخت.

پارچه ی نخی سفیدی که روی آینه بود رو برداشت و شیشه ی جیوه آلود رو روی میز کار گذاشت.   
چشم هاش رو به هر جایی می سپرد ولی به آینه نگاه نمی کرد.

درمونده و کمی عصبی، دنبال چسب نواری گشت تا روی آینه رو با روزنامه بپوشانه و در آخر چسب رو زیر میز پیدا کرد.

دو طرف بالایی روزنامه رو فوری به شیشه ی آینه چسبوند اما وقتی می خواست چسب سوم رو بزنه، چشم هاش رو دید و همین برای توقف کافی بود.

دو چشم آبی بهش زل زده بودند.   
چشم هایی که غبار خستگی و شکستگی شفافیتشون رو دریده بود اما هنوز هم امید داشتند.

مرد دستش رو به سمت انعکاس برد و گونه اش رو لمس کرد اما چشم های لوییِ درون آینه به جای درخشیدن، خیس و پر از اشک شد...

گریه کرد چون لویی به یاد نمی آورد، هری دستش رو نوازش وار بر روی گونه اش می کشید و یا لب هاش.  
چشم های مرد نمناک شد چون داشت جزئیات رو به فراموشی می سپرد...   
ده سال، زمان زیادی بود.

لویی از نگاه کردن در آینه ها متنفر بود.   
چون هری توی آینه ها بود اما پیش خودش نه. انعکاس لویی رو می بوسید اما خودش رو نه...

‎ولی مگر چه اشکالی داره اگر آدم در تنهایی گریه کنه؟

صدای پسرک روزنامه فروش از دور به گوش می رسید که داد می زد:  
«روزنامه! روزنامه!»


	3. III

آب بارون دیگه از سقف چکه نمی کرد ولی سطل سفید رنگ هنوز وسط خونه بود. نیمی از سطل پر از آب بارون بود و براده‌ی چوب روی سطح آب دیده می شد.

فضای خونه رو به تاریکی می رفت و این به مرد ثابت می کرد که آقای گین هر لحظه امکان داره سر برسه.

لویی یک جعبه ی کارتنی که متعلق به یک سری از آینه ها و شیشه های قدیمی بود رو خالی کرد و تا جایی که جعبه جا داشت، روزنامه باطله درونش گذاشت. باید تا می تونست به آقای گین روزنامه می داد.   
فضای خونه به اندازه ی کافی کوچک بود و اون کوه روزنامه ای که لویی برای خودش ساخته بود، راه رفتن در این چهاردیواری رو هم سخت می کرد.

صدای در زدن اومد و سپس پیش از اینکه لویی فرصتی برای حرف زدن پیدا کنه، در ورودی خونه باز شد. آقای گین، مثل همیشه وقت شناس بود.

گین در رو با پا بست و جسمی که درون دست هاش بود رو محکم تر نگه داشت. لویی نمی تونست تشخیص بده دقیقا چه چیزی در دست های مرد قرار داره. به نظر یک سطح صاف و تخته مانند می رسید و دورش یک پارچه ی ساتن مشکی پیچیده شده بود.

«هی تاملینسون، حالت چطوره؟»

لویی سرش رو به نشانه ی سلام برای مرد تکون داد و بعد به سمت یخچال رفت. یدونه بطری آبجو بیرون آورد و درش رو با دستگیره ی یخچال باز کرد.

شیشه ی بطری رو به طرف مرد گرفت و گفت:  
«تنها چیزی که می تونم بهت تعارف کنم همینه. البته آب گل آلود شیر هم هست اما فکر نکنم لیوان سالم و تمیز داشته باشم.»

آقای گین زیر لب خندید. جسمی که در بین دست هاش بود رو یک دستی نگه داشت و بطری آبجو رو از لویی گرفت.

لویی به سمت کنج دیوار هال رفت. زانو هاش رو کمی خم کرد و بعد با دو دست زیر جعبه ی روزنامه ها رو گرفت و به سمت گین برگشت. سپس جعبه رو با بی دقتی روی صندلی شکسته ی کنار در گذاشت و اشاره کرد:  
«وزن نکردم ولی مطمئنم بیشتر از پنج کیلو روزنامه باطله است.»

آقای گین جرعه ای از آبجو رو فرو داد و بعد از اینکه از لویی تشکر کرد، بطری رو روی جعبه ی روزنامه ها گذاشت.

لویی واقعا کنجکاو بود که بدونه دقیقا چه چیزی در بین دست های مرد قرار داره اما پیش از اینکه حرفی به زبون بیاره، آقای گین پارچه ی دور جسم رو به آرومی باز کرد.

ساتن مثل آب از بین دست های مرد سُر خورد، اما پیش از اینکه پارچه زمین رو لمس کنه، گین با دست دیگرش اون رو گرفت.

یک قاب سفید، در بین دست های آقای گین دیده می شد.

«برات یه عتیقه آوردم. می خوام مرغوب ترین نوع آینه ای که می شناسی رو براش بزنی. دست سازه و باور کن تو این جهان، حتی لنگه اش رو هم نمی تونی پیدا کنی.»

آقای گین با دقت و به آرومی قاب رو به سمت مرد گرفت. لویی، بی درنگ دست هاش رو به سمت قاب برد و لمسش کرد.

قاب به رنگ سفید بود اما نه به سنگینی فلز رو داشت و نه سبکی چوب.   
خوش ساخت و زیبا...

دست های پر از زخم و پینه بسته ی لویی، زیبا نبودند اما زیبایی رو خوب می شناختند.

لویی دستش رو به دور چهارچوب قاب حلقه کرد و پوستش رو از بالا تا پایین به روی قاب کشید. رنگ سفیدِ قاب متعلق به خودش بود و رنگ، نشده بود.

لویی بلافاصله گفت:  
«لعنتی این جواهر رو از کجا آوردی؟»

گین خندید و بطری آبجو رو از روی کارتن برداشت:

«یه چیزی تو مایه های ارثیه ی خانوادگیه. قبلا قاب عکس بود ولی به نظرم اگر آینه باشه منحصر بفرد می شه. دیروز از بین وسیله های قدیمی پیداش کردم. قسمت پشتی مغازه به خاطر سبک بودن خاک نشست کرده. باید قبل از اینکه ریزش کنه درستش کنم و پول لازم دارم. می خوام این جواهری که می گی رو بفروشم.»

جرعه ای از آبجو نوشید و ادامه داد:«تو منطقه های مرفه شهر یه سری آشنا دارم که می گن واسه چنین آنتیکی هزار پوند هم پول می دن. پولدارهای احمق!»

لویی اما هیچ توجهی به حرف هایی که آقای گین بی وقفه به زبون می آورد نداشت... انقدر محو زیبایی و متفاوت بودن قاب شده بود که حتی اگر می خواست هم نمی تونست به حرف های مرد توجه کنه.

«قبول دارم خیلی زیباست ولی آخه هزار پوند؟ باورت می شه تاملینسون؟ با هزار پوند می شه یک زندگی ساخت. می دونم خیلی عجیبه که یه عتیقه فروش داره این حرف ها رو می زنه ولی آخه هزار پوند—»

لویی حرف مرد رو قطع کرد و با صدای آرومی پرسید:

«جنسش از چیه؟ چوب و فلز نیست.»

اما پیش از اینکه آقای گین حرفی بزنه، سرش رو بالا گرفت، به چشم هاش مرد نگاه کرد و ادامه داد:«عاج فیل...»

گین در حالی که به لویی زل زده بود، سرش رو به نشانه ی تکذیب تکون داد و گفت:  
«شاخ گوزن.» و بعد نگاهش رو از لویی گرفت.

مرد آستین لباسش رو با انگشت هاش نگه داشت، ساق دستش رو روی میز کشید و بعد از اینکه لایه ی خاک پاک شد، قاب رو به آرومی روی میز گذاشت. برای بار آخر انگشتش رو از ضلع بالا تا پایین قاب کشید، زیباییش رو تحسین کرد و سپس پارچه ای که آقای گین به همراه قاب آورده بود رو روش کشید.

لویی با حیرت گفت:  
«واقعا زیباست. کاش انقدر پول داشتم و ازت می خریدمش.»

گین در پاسخ به لویی، لبخند زد.  
«اگر به پول فروشش نیاز نداشتم، مال خودت بود.»


	4. IV

انتخاب شیشه ی مناسب، مشخص کردن ابعاد، بریدن با الماس و در آخر جاسازی دقیق در قاب مورد نظر.   
در حالت عادی تمام این ها کمتر از سی دقیقه زمان می برد اما از وقتی دست های خشک لویی، این قابِ جواهر مانند رو لمس کردند، زمان برای مرد سریع شد.   
دقایق به جای ثانیه ها نشستند و یک دقیقه تبدیل به یک ساعت شد.

عجیب بود اما لویی برای اولین بار پس از یک مدت طولانی، هنگام کار با آینه، بدون اینکه روی صفحه ی شیشه ای روزنامه بچسبونه کار رو آغاز کرد.

گرچه نگاه کردن به اون صورت شکسته، چین و چروک های عمیق و چشم های کدرِ آبی سخت بود، ولی مرد نمی تونست زیبایی انکار ناپذیری که اون آینه ی مرغوب به همراه قاب عتیقه‌اش به چهره‌اش می بخشه رو نادیده بگیره.

در آخر با یک پارچه ی نم دار، سطح آینه رو تمیز کرد و بالاخره کار قاب رو به اتمام رسوند.

لویی پس از چند دقیقه چشم هاش رو از آینه گرفت و هنگامی که سرش رو به سمت بالا هدایت کرد، خونه اش رو غرق در شاپرک و شب پره ها دید...   
نگاهی به ساعت انداخت و وقتی با پنج بامداد مواجه شد، خیلی تعجب نکرد.

به نظر می رسید فراموش کرده بود در تراس رو ببنده و حالا باید تا طلوع خورشید، با این حشرات مقلد که ادعای پروانگی داشتند، کنار می اومد.

با کمکِ دست از روی صندلی بلند شد و سعی کرد توجهی به گردن درد خفیفی که آزارش می داد نکنه، قاب آینه رو از روی میز برداشت و پس از اینکه چراغ خونه رو خاموش کرد به سمت تراس قدم برداشت.

آینه رو با یک دست نگه داشت، صندلی پارچه ای کنار در رو توی همون چند وجب تراس باز کرد و به آرومی روی صندلی نشست.

هوا سرد و مرطوب بود. بارون نمی بارید اما رطوبت هوای صبحگاهی به خوبی درون ریه های لویی جا خوش کرده بود.

خواب به چشم های مرد نمی اومد... در حقیقت پس از لمس کردن اون قاب آینه دلش نمی خواست برای لحظه ای حتی پلک بزنه و چشم هاش رو به روی چنین اثر زیبایی ببنده.

آینه رو با دو دست نگه داشت و رو به روی چهره اش گرفت. صورت لویی، زیر نور ضعیف ماه خیلی مشخص نبود. نمی تونست جزییات چهره اش رو با نور کم تشخیص بده...   
و این دقیقا همون چیزی بود که مرد می خواست.

در حقیقت در اون نور ضعیف، تنها دو چشم آبی می دید که با خستگی بهش زل زده اند.

هم خسته بودند و هم آشفته. هم دلتنگ بودند و هم مُرده.  
اما لویی طلب دوست داشته شدن رو در بین تمام این احساسات، به خوبی در تشخیص می داد...

این چهره همون چهره ای بود که هری، هر شب پس از اینکه برق ها رو خاموش می کرد می دید و می گفت چقدر بی نقص و زیباست.

این چشم ها همون چشم هایی بودند که هری با هر بار نگاه کردن بهشون، می گفت ارمغان زندگی و پرتویی از نور جاودانگی اند.

این نگاه، این صورت، این بدن و این روح، تمام و کمال متعلق به هری بود...

و لویی، با هر بار نگاه کردن در آینه فقط یک نفر رو می دید و اون فرد، خودش نبود.

لویی نگاهش رو در آینه عمیق تر کرد... هری قبلا می گفت زندگی در اون نگاهِ آبی خلاصه می شه، اما لویی در این ده سال خوب یاد گرفته بود که انسان می تونه هم زندگی رو رها کنه و هم نفس بکشه.

و امیدوار بود هری هم یاد گرفته باشه...

دست هاش رو روی قاب سفید رنگ آینه محکم تر کرد... جای انگشت هاش روی بدنه ی استخوانی قاب گرم شده بود.

نگاهش رو از آینه گرفت.  
تنها چیزی که می خواست این بود که خودش رو در آغوش بگیره چون پس از ده سال، حضور هری فقط و فقط در وجود خود مرد احساس می شد...

لویی فقط می خواست یک بار دیگه دست هاش رو دور بدن هری حلقه کنه.

پس تنها خودش رو گول زد؛ قاب آینه رو به سینه اش چسبوند و چشم هاش رو به خورشیدی که از سمت مشرق در حال طلوع بود سپرد...

لبخند نزد، اما کناره ی لب هاش کمی بالا اومد.


	5. V

با طلوع آفتاب و روشن شدن هوا، وقتی که لویی برای اولین بار صدای داناون رو شنید قاب آینه رو از سینه اش جدا کرد و به مقصد مغازه ی آقای گین، از خونه خارج شد.

پیش از اینکه آینه رو تحویل بده، روزنامه ی روز رو خرید. مثل هر روز روی جدول خیابون نشست، قاب آنتیک رو باز هم به سینه اش چسبوند و خط به خط اخبار حوادث و اتفاقات رو با دقت خوند.

و خیر. خبری از نام هری استایلز، یا هر ویژگی مرتبط با مرد نبود...  
لویی روزنامه رو زیر بغلش گذاشت و همون لحظه آقای گین رو دید که در حال باز کردنِ در عتیقه فروشیه.

گین با دیدن مرد سلامی کرد و وقتی دید لویی قاب آنتیک رو بی هیچ پارچه و حفاظی بر دست داره، فوری بازوی لویی رو به داخل مغازه کشید و گفت:  
«تو روزنامه ی امروز چی پیدا کردی؟»

لویی روزنامه رو روی میز گین انداخت و سوال مرد رو نادیده گرفت. سپس آینه رو به به سمت آقای گین چرخوند و گفت:

«مرغوب ترین آینه ای که داشتم رو براش به کار بردم. فقط می تونم بگم خوش به حال کسی که قراره هر روز خودش رو در این جواهر نگاه کنه.»

آقای گین چیزی درباره ی قیمت شیشه ی آینه از لویی نپرسید، فقط مقداری پول از جیب کتِ جیر و قهوه ای رنگش بیرون آورد و کف دست لویی گذاشت.

«و خوش به حال کسی که این جواهر رو خرج خروار خروار روزنامه نمی کنه.»

لویی پول رو از دست گین برداشت و بدون اینکه حرف دیگه ای بزنه، روزنامه رو همون جا روی میزِ مرد رها کرد و از عتیقه فروشی خارج شد.

پله هار و دو تا یکی بالا رفت، وقتی وارد خونه شد حتی لحظه ای اتلاف وقت نکرد و خودش رو از پشت روی تخت دو نفره ی قدیمی انداخت. بیش از بیست و چهار ساعت از آخرین باری که چشم هاش رو روی هم گذاشته بود می گذشت و این مرد خسته تر از این حرف های بود که سراغ کار کردن بره...

در حقیقت پس از اون قاب آینه ی آنتیک دیگه حتی اگر می خواست هم نمی تونست روی کار تمرکز کنه.   
پس فقط چشم هاش رو بست و به امید دیدن رویای معشوق، خوابید.

شش ساعت، هفت ساعت، یا حتی شاید هشت ساعت بعد، چشم های خواب آلود لویی به خاطر صدای آژیرِ بلندی که از خیابون به گوش می رسید باز شد.

مرد چشم هاش رو با دست مالید و سعی کرد بدون اینکه تعادلش رو از دست بده از روی تخت بلند بشه.

خمیازه ی عمیقی کشید و دستش رو بین موهای به هم ریخته ای که روی پیشونی اش ریخته بودند حرکت داد و مو ها رو به عقب هدایت کرد.

گلوش خشک شده بود و آب دهنش پس از این چند ساعت خواب، طعم بدی به خودش گرفته بود. لویی نمی دونست ساعت چنده. چند ساعت خوابیده یا حتی الان صبحه و یا شب، ولی هوا تقریبا روشن بود.

خمیازه ی دیگه ای کشید و بعد به سمت تراس رفت تا ببینه صدای این صدای بلند آژیر برای چیه.

وقتی دستش رو به دور میله ها حلقه کرد و نگاهش رو به پایین دوخت، آدم های زیادی رو توی خیابون دید. دو تا ماشین پلیس و یک ون مشکی که علامت پلیس روی بدنه اش دیده می شد، خیابون رو بسته بودند.   
مامور های پلیس در دور تا دور مغازه ی آقای گین و بقیه ی سمساری ها پرسه می زدند و مردم عام با کنجکاوی بهشون خیره شده بودند.

مرد قدم های مامور ها رو با چشم هاش دنبال کرد.   
یکی یکی وارد عتیقه فروشی آقای گین می شدند، اجناس خاصی رو در ظرف های پلاستیکی بزرگ قرار می دادند و به سمت ونِ مشکی رنگ می بردند.

به نظر می رسید دارن مغازه رو مصادره می کنند...

لویی سرش رو بیشتر از تراس خم کرد. همسایه ی پایینی، خانم لاوندر، رو در حالی دید که کنار گوش دختر نوزده ساله اش پچ پچ می کنه. سرش رو بیشتر خم کرد و جوری که خیلی صداش بلند نباشه گفت:

«چه خبر شده؟ دوباره به خاطر غیرقانونی بودن عتیقه ها ریختن سر آقای گین بدبخت؟»

خانم لاوندر دستش رو جلوی دهانش گذاشت. ظاهرا خیلی از خبرهایی که شنیده بود، اطمینان نداشت. نگاهش رو با بدگمانی به پلیس هایی که تک تک عتیقه های داخل مغازه رو مصادره می کردند دوخت و گفت:

«این بار به خاطر دزدی.»

لویی از تعجب ابروهاش رو بالا داد و پرسید:  
«داری درباره ی آقای گینِ خودمون حرف می زنی؟ چی دزدیده؟»

لاوندر با لحن رقت انگیزی پاسخ داد:

«جون انسان ها...»

در نظر لویی، ادوارد گین هرگز نمی تونست دست به دزدیدن جون انسان ها بزنه. محض رضای خدا! لویی ده سال بود این پیرمرد رو می شناخت!

بدون اینکه حرف دیگری بزنه، از نرده ها فاصله گرفت. نگاهش رو به پلیس هایی که اجناس رو یکی یکی از مغازه بیرون می آوردند سپرد و قاب آینه ای که شب قبل رو در آغوش لویی صبح کرده بود، رو در دست یکی از مامور ها دید...

صبح روز بعد، داناون دیگه در خیابون، فریادِ «روزنامه! روزنامه!» سر نداد و لویی اخبارِ حوادث و اتفاقاتِ روز رو از دست داد...

روزنامه ای که سرتیتر اخبارش  
«ادوارد تئودور گین، ملقب به غول پلین‌فیلد یا ادی دیوانه، به جرم قتل حداقل **نُه** مرد و زن، پس از دوازده سال دستگیر شد.»   
بود.


	6. VI

درجه ی رطوبت هوا خیلی بالا بود و هر لحظه امکان داشت مثل یک بغض خفیف بترکه و نم نم بارون از آسمون سرازیر بشه.

هوا غم داشت.

خیابون خلوت تر از هر وقت دیگری بود. تمام سمساری ها مغازه هاشون رو بسته بودند، مردم در پیاده رو ها راه نمی رفتند و حتی خبری از مامور های پلیس هم نبود.

پلیس ها چند روزی بود که بیخیال لاشه ی عتیقه فروشی آقای گین شده بودند، در آخر در و تک پنجره ی مغازه رو با نوار های زرد رنگِ «ورود ممنوع» و «پلیس» پوشاندند و خیابون رو در بُهت زدگی رها کردند.

در این چند روز لویی یک بار هم از خونه خارج نشد، حتی برای خریدن روزنامه هم بیرون نرفت و اخبار سه روز رو از دست داد.

گرچه احساسی مثل عذاب وجدان ذهنش رو تحریک می کرد تا بره و روزنامه های چند روز پیش رو بخره اما انقدر که در هر کوچه و خیابون حرف از آقای گین بود، نمی تونست پاش رو از خونه بیرون بذاره.

از دهان بچه های ده ساله ای که در کوچه ها بازی می کردند گرفته تا سالمند هایی که هر روز غروب از خونه به بهانه ی پیاده روی خارج می شدند، اسمی جز «ادوارد گین» شنیده نمی شد.

همه چیز برای لویی بیش از اندازه عجیب و غیر قابل باور بود...

صدای تلفن لویی رو وادار کرد تا از روی صندلی تکون بخوره. هیچ ایده ای نداشت چه کسی باهاش تماس گرفته ولی حداقل می دونست یکی از مشتری هاشه.

در حقیقت تا پیش از چند روز پیش تنها افرادی که هر از چند گاهی به لویی زنگ می زدند آقای گین و مشتری هاش بودند... معمولا خیلی کم پیش می اومد یکی از مشتری ها با مرد تماس بگیره چون لویی همیشه خونه بود و آدم های قدیمی که باهاش کار داشتند الکی وقت خودشون رو پشت تلفن هدر نمی دادند.

لویی تلفن رو برداشت و گفت:«سلام، با شیشه بری و قاب سازی لویی تاملینسون تماس گرفته اید. چه کمکی ازم ساخته است؟»

«سلام آقای تاملینسون، از اداره ی مرکزی پلیس گریمزبی تماس می گیرم. می تونید صحبت کنید؟»

لویی با صدای گرفته ای گفت«بله.»

حدودا هفت سال می شد که لویی با اداره ی پلیس و مشتقاتش ارتباطی نداشت اما تک تک کارمند های قدیمی اداره لویی رو می شناختند...

یه زمانی، یعنی وقتی که هری تازه ناپدید شده بود، لویی تک تک ثانیه های هر روزش رو در اداره ی پلیس می گذروند. حتی وقتی مرد رو از اداره بیرون می کردند و یا توسط مامورها تهدید به بازداشت می شد، فقط ساختمون اصلی رو ترک می کرد و کنار در ورودی اداره ی پلیس، روی آسفالت سرد می نشست و منتظر می موند.

مثل یک بی خانمان با لباس های کثیف و صورت اصلاح نشده کنار در می نشست، فقط به یک نقطه خیره می شد و به هری فکر می کرد.

به این فکر می کرد که معشوق عزیزش الان کجاست؟ شب ها رو کجا صبح می کنه؟ نکنه سردش باشه و مثل لویی روی آسفالت خوابیده باشه؟

لویی فقط به این فکر می کرد که چرا هری بدون هیچ پول و لباسِ گرمی از خونه خارج شده و هرگز بازنگشته. چرا هیچ وسیله ای با خودش نبرده؟ یعنی لویی انقدر غیر قابل تحمل بود که هری نمی خواست هیچ اثری از مرد در زندگی جدیدش باشه؟ مگر هر شب نمی گفت تمام زندگی در نگاه آبی لویی خلاصه می شه؟ با ترک کردن زندگیش چطور هنوز هم نفس می کشید؟

دقیقا به خاطر نمی آورد چند وقت اما چند هفته و یا شاید چند ماه برای لویی اینطور گذشت.

تا اینکه پلیس پرونده ی هری استایلز رو به دلیل ناکافی بودن اطلاعات مختومه اعلام کرد.

می گفتند انگار زمین دهن باز کرده و مرد رو بلعیده...

پس از اون، لویی دیگه از کنار اداره ی پلیس هم رد نشد و تمام سوالات و افکارش رو از روی آسفالت جلوی در اداره، به صندلی قدیمی کارش در خونه منتقل کرد.

«می تونید نسبتتون رو با هری ادوارد استایلز تایید کنید؟»

لویی برای چند ثانیه نفسش رو در سینه اش حبس کرد. قلبش سریع تر از هر وقت دیگری می تپید و احساس می کرد چشم هاش به خاطر لایه ای از اشک، تار می بینند.

«آقای تاملینسون صدام رو می شنوید؟»

لویی با صدایی لزرون پاسخ داد:«بله. همسرش هستم. هری همسر منه.»

«لطفا در اولین فرصت، اگر می شه همین امروز به اداره ی پلیس مراجعه کنید.»

اشک ها قطره به قطره روی گونه های سرد و استخونی مرد نشستند. اشک هایی که از روی غم و ناراحتی جاری نشده بودند...

اشک هایی که نهال امیدِ قلب لویی رو یک باره تبدیل به درختی تنومند کردند. 

اشک هایی برای شوقِ دیدار. 


	7. VII

تنها تفاوت اداره ی پلیس با چند سال پیش، کارمند های جدیدش بود. شاید نورپردازی و یا رنگ دیوارهاش هم تغییر کرده بود اما لویی آشفته تر از اونی بود که به جزییاتِ اداره دقت کنه.

در حقیقت حتی راه رفتن هم براش سخت شده بود. نمی دونست چطور پنج کیلومتر مسافتی که تا اداره ی پلیس راه بود رو طی کرده و با این سرگیجه ی شدیدی که امانش رو بریده بود چطور هنوز هم روی پاهاش راه می رفت...

با هر قدمی که روی کف پوش سرامیکی بر می داشت، بدنش سنگین تر می شد و برای راه رفتن خودش رو بیشتر به دیوار تکیه می داد.

هنوز باور نمی کرد بالاخره قراره خبری از هری به گوشش برسه... تمام دغدغه ها و افکاری که ده سال بود آزارش می دادند یک باره از بین رفتند و به تنها چیزی که می تونست فکر کنه دیدار دوباره ی هری بود.

احتمالا الان دسته ای از موهاش مثل لویی به رنگ برف در اومده و چین و چروک های چهره اش بیشتر شده.

چشم هاش به خاطر اشک تار می دیدند و راه رفتن رو برای مرد سخت تر از قبل می کردند.

لویی چشم هاش رو برای ثانیه ای بست و بعد احساس کرد یک نفر شونه هاش رو نگه داشته و صداش می کنه.

«آقای تاملینسون! آقای تاملینسون! صدام رو می شنوید؟»

لویی سرش رو تکون داد و به کمک مرد وارد یکی از اتاق های اداره شد. به نظر می رسید دفتر فرد مهمی باشه... لویی اهمیتی نمی داد اون اتاق متعلق به کیه و کسی که رو به روش روی صندلی نشسته، کلاهش رو در آورده و نمی خواد با لویی ارتباط چشمی برقرار کنه کیه...   
لویی فقط به دنبال اثری از هری می گشت و فرد آشنایی رو نمی دید.

کسی که لویی رو تا این اتاق آورده بود بلافاصله یک لیوان آب به لویی داد و سپس پیش از اینکه فرصتی برای حرف زدن داشته باشه، مردی که پشت میز نشسته بود گفت:

«ممنون کلارک. لطفا برو بیرون.»

لویی جرعه جرعه آب درون لیوان رو نوشید. البته آب نبود. به نظر می رسید فردی که اون لیوان آب رو براش آورده یعنی کلارک، چند قاشق شکر هم درونش حل کرده.

اشک های لویی قطره قطره روی گونه اش سرازیر می شدند. نمی دونست چرا داره اشک می ریزه. لویی هیچ چیز نمی دونست. فقط نمی تونست جلوی قطره های اشکی که مثل بارون از چشم هاش جاری بودند رو بگیره...

مگر چه اشکالی داشت آدم پیش بقیه هم گریه کنه؟

لویی چشم هاش رو با دست مالید و گفت:«ببخشید. معذرت می خوام.»  
سپس نگاهش رو به لباس مرد هدایت کرد و گفت:«افسر بیشاپ.»

لویی بیشاپ رو از هشت سال پیش به یاد داشت و مطمئن بود مرد هم لویی رو به خوبی به یاد میاره... اون زمان، بیشاپ جز تازه وارد های اداره بود. لویی همیشه ازش خواهش می کرد تا بذاره تو اداره بمونه تا مجبور نشه روی آسفالت کنار در اداره ی پلیس بشینه...

بیشاپ پس از چند ثانیه سکوت گفت:«ممنون بابت اینکه تشریف آوردید. الان توانایی صحبت کردن دارید؟ اگر حالتون خوب نیست می تونید چند ساعت اینجا بمونید و بعد حرف می زنیم.»

یک زمانی کارمندهای اداره ی پلیس فقط می خواستند لویی رو از ساختمون بندازند بیرون و الان بهش پیشنهاد میدن تا اگر می خواد می تونه چند ساعت اینجا بمونه...

حرف های بیشاپ بوی ترحم می داد و لویی به خوبی می تونست این رو احساس کنه.

با صدای گرفته ای پاسخ داد:«نه نه. الان خوبه. همین الان خیلی خوبه.»

بیشاپ با تردید سرش رو تکون داد و چند تا کاغذ از توی پوشه ی خاکستری رنگی که روی میزش بود بیرون آورد.

لویی برای اینکه به میز افسر پلیس نزدیک تر بشه یک صندلی جلوتر اومد و منتظر حرفی از سوی بیشاپ شد.

بیشاپ کاغذ ها رو به سمت لویی گرفت و گفت:«شما نزدیک بر یازده سال همسایه ی ادوارد گین بودید و کم و بیش با خودش هم در ارتباط بودید—»

اما پیش از اینکه بیشاپ به حرف های ادامه بده، لویی گفت:«دو روز قبل مامورهای پلیس اومدند در خونه ی تک تک همسایه های آقای گین رو زدند، خونه هامون رو گشتند و سوال هاشون رو پرسیدند. من اومدم اینجا تا درباره ی هری بشنوم. هری استایلز. کسی که سه سال به خاطرش جلوی در همین ساختمون لعنتی نشستم!»

نفس عمیقی کشید و ادامه داد:«افسر بیشاپ شما هیچ ایده ای ندارید که چقدر از اینجا نشستن متنفرم پس اگر نمی خواین حرفی درباره ی هری بزنید، نمی خوام حتی یک بار دیگه هم در فضای این ساختمون نفس بکشم!»

بیشاپ بدون اینکه حرف دیگه بزنه برگه ها رو به لویی داد.

و لویی چند تا برگه ی پیش روش رو روی میز گذاشت. برگه ها، سه تا عکس رنگی از همون قاب آینه ی آنتیک از زوایای مختلف بودند.

پیش از اینکه لویی سوالی بپرسه، بیشاپ گفت:«این یکی از اشیایی بود که ما در عتیقه فروشی گین پیدا کردیم. می خوام بپرسم، شما قبلا این قاب آینه رو دیدید؟»

معلومه که دیده بود. لویی تک تک پستی و بلندی های اون قاب رو می شناخت. چطور می تونست چنین جواهر زیبایی رو فراموش کنه...

مرد بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از عکس ها بگیره پاسخ داد:«خودم آینه ی این قاب رو زدم. مرغوب ترین آینه ای که تا به حال استفاده کرده ام رو برای این آنتیک کار گذاشتم.»

ابروهای بیشاپ در هم رفت. به نظر می رسید انتظار شنیدن چنین پاسخی از لویی رو نداشت. با صدایی که سوظن درش موج می زد گفت:«می دونید جنس قاب از چیه؟»

«من فکر کردم جنسش از عاج فیله. اما آقای گین گفت از شاخ گوزن ساخته شده. مثل اینکه یک ارثیه ی خانوادگی یا همچین چیزی بود.»

برای چند لحظه بیشاپ هیچ حرفی نزد. سرش رو پایین انداخته بود. نگاه کردن به چهره ی مرد بیش از اندازه براش سخت شده بود.

نمی دونست چه کار کنه، حرف بزنه یا نزنه؟ اتاق رو ترک کنه یا همین جا بشینه و به از هم پاشیدنِ زندگی یک مرد نگاه کنه؟

پلیس سرش رو بالا گرفت. همچنان به لویی نگاه نکرد. چشم هاش رو به نقطه ای نامعلوم از میز دوخت و با صدای ضعیفی گفت:

«جنس این قاب از استخوان انسانه.»

افکار لویی به سمتی کشیده شدند. که در اون لحظه، مرد آرزو کرد که ای کاش دیوانه بود اما فکر نمی کرد...

«آزمایش های دی ان ای نشون می دن استخوان متعلق به دو تا ران پا و زند زیرین دو دست هری استایلزه. »


	8. ادوارد تئودور گین.

**پیش** **از** **اینکه** **خوندن** **این** **چپتر** **رو** **شروع** **کنید** **باید** **ذکر** **کنم** **این** **پارت** **هیچ** **ربطی** **به** **داستان** **فنفیکشن** **«** **آینه** **ها** **»** **نداره** **و** **صرفا** **زندگینامه** **ی** **ادوارد** **گینه** **.**

شخصیت آقای گین در واقعیت هم وجود داره و من ادوارد گینِ آینه ها رو با الهام از ادوارد گینِ واقعی نوشتم.

با این تفاوت که در آینه ها فقط از اسم وحرفه ی این مرد استفاده کردم.

**اما** **ادوارد** **گینِ** **واقعی** **کی** **بود؟** ****

ادوارد تئودور گین یک قاتل زنجیره ای امریکایی بود که در بین سال های ۱۹۴۷ تا ۱۹۵۷ میلادی ۲ الی ۸ نفر رو به قتل رسوند. 

حالا چرا ۲ الی ۸؟ در ادامه ی متن متوجه می شیم.

ادوارد گین فرزند آگاستا کرفتر و جرج گین در ۲۷ اوت ۱۹۰۶ در امریکا به دنیا اومد. پدر و مادرش هر دو امریکایی بودند و در ۷ ژوئن سال ۱۹۰۰ با هم ازدواج کردند که حاصل این ازدواج، ادوارد و برادر بزرگ‌ترش هنری گین بود.

جرج گین یک الکلی عصبی اغلب بیکار بود. و همون طور که آگاستا با جرج مانند یک موجود بی‌ارزش و طفیلی رفتار می‌کرد، ادوارد و برادرش اغلب پدر الکلی، عصبی و بی هدفشون رو نادیده می‌گرفتند. با وجود تحقیر عمیقی که آگاستا به شوهرش ابراز می‌نمود، این ازدواج سست دووم آورد و آگاستا و جرج از هم طلاق نگرفتند. حالا چرا؟ چون طلاق به مناسبت باورهای مذهبی مرسوم نبود!

آگاستا مغازه کوچک خواربار فروشی خانواده رو به فعالیت انداخت و نهایتا یک زمین در حومه ی شهر خرید که خونه ای که اونجا ساختند به خونه ی ابدی خانواده ی گین تبدیل شد.

خلاصه که آگاستا بچه هاش رو به اون منطقه آورد تا جلوی تاثیرپذیری پسر هاش از بیگانه ها رو بگیره ( منظور از بیگانه آدم فضایی نیست. بلکه مردمی که خیلی مذهبی نبودند و افکارشون با آگاستا متفاوت بوده.). به همین خاطر ادوراد مجبور به ترک تحصیل شد و پس از ترک تحصیل آگاستا هر کاری کرد ادوارد با یکی دوست بشه، تلاشش ناکام موند.

پس از ترک تحصیل ادوارد دوباره وارد یه مدرسه ی دیگه با بچه هاش جدید شد... ادوارد بیشتر وقتش رو بر روی انجام کارهای طاقت فرسا در مزرعه می‌گذوند. آگاستا که یک پروتستانی متعصب بود، افکاری مانند فساد تمامی جهان، ضرر الکل و اعتقاد بر اینکه زنان این دوره قابل (به جز خودش) اطمینان نیستند و ذات آلوده ای دارند و چرت و پرت هایی از این قبیل رو به ادوارد انتقال می‌داد.

آگاستا هر بعد از ظهر زمانی رو به خوندن کتاب مقدس برای پسر هاش اختصاص می‌داد که معمولاً شامل آیه‌های صوری از عهد عتیق بود که مرگ، جنایت و مجازات الهی در بر می‌گرفت!

خلاصه که چند سال گذشت و با بزرگ شدن ادوارد رفتار هایی از خودش نشون داد که تبدیل به سوژه ی آزار و اذییت قلدر ها و گردن کلفت ها شد.

حالا اون رفتار ها چی بود؟ مثلا خیلی خجالتی بود، به جوک های خودش می خندید و رفتار نرمی داشت (خیلی خشن نبود) و هر بار مادرش ادوارد رو با این رفتار ها می دید دعواش می کرد.

و اینکه چون مادرش خیلی سخت گیر بود، هر بار که ادوارد سعی می کرد دوست پیدا کنه، آگاستا جلوی دوست شدن ادوارد با آدم ها رو می گرفت.

اما با تمام این مشکل هایی که در مدرسه ی جدیدش داشت، مخصوصا روابط اجتماعی ضعیفش، در مدرسه به ویژه در روخوانی و علم اقتصاد دانش آموز خوبی بود.

تا اینکه چند سال بعد، پدرش یعنی جرج گین به علت نارسایی قلبی به خاطر مصرف بیش از حد الکل در سن 66 سالگی می میره. ادوارد و برادرش هنری شروع به کار کردن می کنند و ادوارد جدا از کار کردن با هنری، زمان هایی که وقت خالی داشت پرستاری بچه ی همسایه ها رو می کرد.

در این زمان هنری از یه خانم مطلقه که یه بچه هم داشت خوشش میاد و باهاش قرار می ذاره. آگاستا می فهمه و یه مدت خیلی طولانی هنری و آگاستا با هم دعوا می کنند. این دعوا ها وقتی خیلی شدت می گیره که هنری می گه می خواد بره پیش دوست دخترش زندگی کنه و خب طبیعیه که آگاستا رسما روانی می شه.

و این دعوا ها تا مارچ همون سال ادامه داشتند. یعنی وقتی که در املاک گین آتش سوزی رخ می ده.

ادوارد در هنگام آتش سوزی به سرعت به پلیس مراجعه کرد و به اون ها گفت برادرش رو در آتش‌سوزی گم کرده‌. ولی بعد پلیس را دقیقاً به محل جسد برادرش برد!

گرچه شواهد این‌طور نشون می‌داد که جسم ضخیمی به سر هنری خورده، اما پزشک قانونی مرگ هنری رو ناشی از خفگی هنگام مواجهه با آتش اعلام کرد.

بعد از این اتفاق، ادوارد به زندگی در کنار مادرش ادامه داد تا اینکه کمتر از دو سال بعد در ۲۹ دسامبر سال ۱۹۴۵ آگاستا به‌طور ناگهانی مرد و پسر غمگین و مصیبت زده‌اش رو در مزرعه‌ای مخروبه تنها گذاشت...

و خب حالا می رسیم به جنایت های ادوارد گین.

ادوارد گین یکی از معروف ترین قاتل های سریالیه و اسمش همیشه بین تد باندی، جفری دامر، جان وین گریسی و ریچارد رامیرز قرار داره.

و همون طوری که اول پارت دیدید، تعداد قتل هاش بین ۲ الی ۸ نفره و کاملا واضحه که با این تعداد قتل نباید انقدر معروف باشه!

ادوارد گین در تاریخ آمریکا به خاطر کارهای عجیب و غریبی که با اجساد مقتول هاش انجام می داد معروف شد کار هایی مانند کندن پوست قربانیانش، نبش قبر کردن، ساخت دکوراسیون خانه‌اش با قسمت‌هایی از بدن اجساد و ساختن لباس و اثاث خانه از پوست اجساد و...

گرچه ادوارد به این کارها مبادرت می‌کرده، ولی مدرکی دال بر اینکه با اجساد رابطه جنسی داشته موجود نیست.

اولین بار، پلیس به اینکه ادوارد در ناپدیدشدن منشی یک مغازه به نام برنیس وردن، نقشی داشته باشد ظنین شد. تا اینکه پلیس در ۱۶ نوامبر سال ۱۹۵۷ در یک شب وارد ملک ادوراد گین شد و اونجا جسد وردن رو در حالی که سرش از تنش جدا شده بود پیدا کردند.

جسد بدون سر وردن واژگون آویزون بود. دست هاش با طناب بسته شده بود و پاهاش با میله ی عریضی به دست هاش وصل بود. از همه وحشتناک تر خالی بودن جوارح بدن از شانه تا شکم بود که دقیقا عین یک گوسفند سلاخی شده بود. به وردن از فاصله ی نزدیک با یک تفنگ کالیبر ۲۲ شلیک شده بود و اعضای بدنش هم بعد از مرگ قطع شده بودند!

و اما می رسیم به بخشی از ماجرا که ادوراد گین رو انقدر معروف کرده!

پلیس بعد از جستجو کردن در خونه ی گین یک سری وسایل پیدا کرد که من لیست اون وسایل رو اینجا قرار می دم.

در جستجوی خونه ی ادوارد تئودور گین، این ها پیدا شد:

جمجمه ی انسان در دو گوشه ی تختش نصب شده بود.

پوست انسان که باهاش آباژور درست کرده بود و به عنوان رو مبلی هم ازش استفاده می کرد.

کاسه سر انسان که ظاهرا به عنوان کاسه ی سوپ ازش استفاده می شد.

قلب یک انسان (که اینجا یکم اختلاف هست که قلب رو کجا پیدا کردند. در تمام گزارش ها شاهد ها ادعا کردند قلب در یک ماهیتابه روی اجاق گاز بوده. اما عکاس های محل جنایت ادعا دارتد قلب در یک کیف کاغذی قرار داشته)

سر یک فرد به اسم ماری هوگان که پیش از به قتل رسیدن صاحب یک بار کوچک بوده رو در یک کیف کاغذی پیدا کردند.

یک سقف کامل و نورانی از لب های انسان.

یک جلیقه که از مقدار زیادی نوک سینه زن ها درست شده بود.

یک کمربند که با مقدار خیلی زیادی نوک سینه درست شده بود.

جوراب ساق کوتاه که از غضروف انسان ساخته شده بود.

و همچنین مفتضح‌ترین ساخته‌های گین ماسک‌هایی از جمجمه بود (ماسکی که از سر انسان ساخته می‌شود. بدین گونه که اول داخل کاسه ی سر را خالی می‌کرده بعد چشم‌ها رو درمی‌آورده و لب‌ها را نگه می‌داشته و کله رو می‌جوشانده که فرم گردش حفظ بشه.

قبل از اینکه بپرسید باید ذکر کنم که در ادوارد گینِ واقعی عتیقه فروشی نداشت و با استخوان هیچ کدوم از مقتول هاش قاب آینه نساخت. این رو از خودم در آوردم و ربطی به شخصیت واقعی ادوارد گین نداشت.

و در ادامه ی زندگی ادوارد گین؛

بچه‌های همسایه گین که ادوراد گاهی اوقات از اون ها هنگامی که پدر و مادرشان نبودند نگهداری می‌کرد، این اشیا رو در خونه ی ادوارد دیده بودند یا در موردش چیزی شنیده بودند که خود گین اون اشیا رو بدون فکر و بی مقدمه عتیقه از دریاهای جنوب معرفی کرد که از طرف پسرعمویش که در جنگ جهانی دوم خدمت می‌کرده، فرستاده شده.

گین نهایتا در بازجویی اعتراف کرد که زن های میانسال رو که به تازگی دفن شده بودند نبش قبر می‌کرد-زنانی که به مادرش شباهت داشتند- و به خانه می‌برد، جایی که پوست اون ها رو دباغی می‌کرد که اشیای مهیب و هولناکش رو بسازد.

البته باید ذکر کنم گین جدا از نبش قبر کردن، قتل هم انجام می داد. در بین سال های فعالیتش، 6 نفر ناپدید شدند و هرگز پیدا نشدند...

و همچنین باید بگم تاثیری که مادر ادوارد در زندگیش داشت بیش از حد شدید بود. در حدی که وقتی مادرش مرد تا مدت ها لباس هایی شبیه به لباس های مادرش رو می پوشید و وانمود می کرد شبیه مادرشه.

و اما در کمال تعجب ادوارد گین اعدام نشد!

حالا چرا؟ قبل از اینکه بگم باید توضیح بدم وقتی یک مجرم دستگیر می شه، در صورتی که روانپزشک ها تایید کنند از مشکلات روانی رنج می بره و عقل سالمی نداره، به جای زندان می برنش تیمارستان و اینطوری از اعدام تبرئه می شه.

ادوراد گین هم دقیقا اینطوری شد. برای محاکمه دیوانه خطاب شد و تیمارستان فرستادنش تا اینکه در سال 1968 پزشک ها اعلام کردند گین سلامت کافی برای محاکمه رو داراست ولی باز هم به دلیل نداشتن عقل سلیم، توسط قاضی بی گناه شناخته شد و بقیه ی عمرش رو در تیمارستان گذروند.

در آخر، در 26 جون سال 1984 ادوارد گین به دلیل مشکل تنفسی و قلبی حاصل از سرطان، در سن 77 سالگی در بیمارستان روانی مندوتا درگذشت.

داستان زندگی ادوراد گین تاثیر ماندگاری بر فرهنگ غرب گذاشت به طوری که در بسیاری از فیلم ها، موسیقی ها و ادبیات اثری از فعالیت های ادوارد گین وجود داره.

فکر نکنم گروه های موسیقی رو بشناسید چون خیلی معروف نیستند اما معروف ترین الهام از فعالیت های گین در دو تا از بهترین فیلم های تاریخ سینما وجود داره.

شخصیت بوفالو بیل در فیلم و کتاب سکوت بره ها.

و شخصیت نورمن بیتس (سایکوپث ترین شخصیت کل تاریح سینما) در فیلم روانی یا همون سایکو.

همچنین در فصل دوم سریال امریکن هارور استوری یک شخصیت به نام بلادی فیس وجود داره که از ادوارد گین الهام گرفته شده. 


End file.
